The final act
by Maxennce
Summary: The final act of SG-1.... or is it


Just a sad story about what might happen one day, god forbid  
  
SG-1 stepped through the wormhole designated P3X-292 at approximately 0645hrs on a Saturday morning. The first through the gate was Colonel Jack O'Neill, Commanding Officer of SG-1. The next was Major Samantha Carter, Theoretical Astrophysicist and 2IC of SG-1. She was holding an instrument in her hands, one that detected any form of weather activity that was being currently monitored from the MALP. The next through the gate was Dr Daniel Jackson, civilian Egyptologist and Archaeologist/Anthropologist. He smiled at the rest of the team whilst still holding his P-90 and watching for any hostiles that may or may not be creeping up on them. That as well as talking a certain Colonel's ears off a minute about the wonderful ruins that the UAV had scoured during its routine check-up of the planets that were to be explored. The last member of the team to exit the gate was an alien. Teal'c. His imposing figure with the large staff weapon safely in his grasp completed the flagship team of the SGC.  
  
Colonel O'Neill turned to ensure that the rest of his team was behind him before motioning with hand signals for them to fan out until the end of the clearing and for them to be heading in the northerly direction, towards the ruins which would make Daniel a very happy archaeologist. About four clicks from the gate through, Colonel O'Neill motioned for the team to stop as he scoured the surroundings. There was nothing but silence, and that was what scared the Colonel. He turned to his 2IC and whispered "This planet is supposed to be uninhabited right Carter?" The major nodded insistently and just as she was about to back it up with fact, her eyes widened in shock and a slight whimper of breath exited her mouth before she fell right into her CO's embrace. Colonel O'Neill's eyes widened as his slack Major's body fell right into him, an arrow deeply embedded in her neck, he lowered her to the ground and looked desperately around for where the shot may have come from. He was almost hysteric with worry about Sam but knew that he had to protect his team. The next thing he knew, Teal'ç joined Sam on the ground, three arrows embedded in his back, and blood dripping out of his mouth, obviously from the arrow that had embedded itself in his side, and punctured his lung. Jack's Special Ops knowledge kicked in and he grabbed the distraught Daniel and ran for any type of cover. Before he reached that cover though, he watched in shock as two arrows hit his archaeologist in the arm, and one in the back of the leg. Jack was hit in the arm, but his adrenaline and shock kept him going until cover could be sought. Eventually Jack found cover behind a pair of huge boulders and went to helping the anguished Doctor. He pulled out the first aid kit and went to bandaging the shallow wounds that Daniel had gained. He pulled out the arrow in his arm and bandaged that too.  
  
The two men faced each other not long afterward and as the two remaining members of the flagship team, knew that they would never ever be the same, but would seek vengeance for their other two team members. Their eyes hardened and Jack and Daniel looked around the boulders, and noticed the obviously primitive members of what looked to be a tribe of people. They were moving through the trees almost silently. Jack took aim and began to execute them, shooting them exactly in the head, along with his archaeologist. After about fifteen minutes of continued firing and reloading, the natives stopped coming. Jack and Daniel stood and cased out the surroundings, knowing that they had to bring their people home, alive or not.  
  
The pair moved almost silently through the bushes, and moved to the point where their precious team mates had been taken down gruesomely. Jack moved towards Sam's unmoving figure and pulled her head into his lap. Tears streamed down his cheeks, mourning for the woman he never had the chance to love "No Sam, No, NOOOOOO." Daniel stood over his shoulder and watched with saddened eyes as his best friend lost yet another woman in his life. Then before either of them knew it, Daniel had another arrow embedded in the back of his neck, dead before he hit the ground. Automatically, Jack turned around and threw a grenade into the bushes, managing to kill over six natives that had been camped in there. He was furious, they had killed his entire team. Something had changed in the once happy and carefree CO. He had died, along with the rest of his team. And he would have revenge. His eyes went suddenly very cold, he gathered up every last piece of ammunition that was still with his team mates bodies and he slunk into the bushes, and for the next four days, the Colonel methodically killed every last member of the tribe that had once existed on that planet. When Jack finally made it to the village he murdered every member of the tribal counsel right in front of the community as an example to those that had murdered his family.  
  
It was at that point that the need for revenge had slightly been sated, and so, The Colonel gathered up his dead team mates, carrying each and every one of them to the gate and then dialled home, knowing the last thing Hammond would expect would be three quarters of his flagship team murdered in cold blood. Jack managed to drag all three of them through the gate with him and the silence that met him on the other side spoke mountains. Shouts for medical teams were heard but Jack's cold eyes said everything "Don't bother". Jack collapsed on the ramp amidst his dead team mates bodies and pulled Sam into his embrace, and then to the shock of everyone in the control room, began to sob. Hammond quickly cleared the control room and slowly approached his 2IC, Janet Frasier in tow. They watched the volatile man that was covered in blood as he rocked his 2IC and crooned in agony. Janet went to pull the woman out of Jack's embrace and to her surprise, a berretta 9mm was thrown in her face and the stone cold voice of Colonel O'Neill, the one he only used when members of his family were threatened said "Leave her doc, leave all of them, I will carry them to the morgue myself, if anyone touches my family, I will not be held responsible for my actions. Is that clear?" Janet nodded, finally realising how much had rested on this team staying together. And the one person that probably couldn't have handled being the survivor managed to survive.  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill wouldn't recover from this, of that she was sure. 


End file.
